Prince Toma
by KoryMisun
Summary: Prince Toma is a story I started a few weeks ago. I wanted to do a story involving a young prince, a horny advisor, a carnally driven captain, and a gentle knight to be. BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't poke your nose in here, then. R & R.


Toma was a sixteen-year-old prince who lived on an island that drifted with ocean tides. His parents had passed away when he was only twelve, so now their vast kingdom was his. He was surrounded by beautiful things, and beautiful, kind people. However, he was not happy, and though he spent many hours trying to think of the cause, he could not pinpoint the reason for his sadness. _"I've grieved for my parents, haven't I? Wouldn't they want me to move on with my life, so my kingdom can prosper? Father, Mother, guide me. Tell me what I must do."_ The answer hit him with a shock when his royal adviser addressed him with the subject of marriage. It was mid-afternoon, and they were the only two in the throne room. At the time Toma had been busy signing some forms. "Your Highness, have you given any thought to taking a wife? You're nearly of age, and you'll need a successor should you catch pneumonia or die in battle." "I'm aware of those stabbingly negative possibilities, thank you, Norton," said Toma, uneasily. "I didn't mean to frighten you, my lord--" "You didn't frighten me. Please leave me, Norton. I need time to think." He put aside his "urgent" pile of papers, and reached behind his throne, where his cloak was hidden. He drew the navy blue fabric around his shoulders, and with a swirl of his robes, he turned and rushed out a side door, towards the courtyard. _"I think they would want me to be a child as long as I can, so blast the courts and Norton. I'm going to the village."_

The village was loud and bustling with friendly-looking vendors and children playing. Toma smiled at how everyone seemed so happy under his rule. He liked to come down from the castle a few times a month to see how everything was. He bought an apple from a little girl who was sad-looking and had no nearby family. "Thank you, sir," she whispered, shyly. "I'll come by for another after I've finished this. So save one for me, okay?" he called, waving. "Okay!" She flashed the cutest smile, which made him smile back. "See you later." He went down the street, smiling at the shiny red apple. Hoping the gold piece he gave the child would help her situation somewhat, he took a big bite. "That was really nice of you, lad." Toma spun towards the voice, that seemed to be coming from above his head. "I just wanted to help her buy some good food for herself." "With a gold piece? Do you come from nobility or some such?" "Well..." He didn't know how to answer. The man speaking to him seemed to be over twenty, and was looking down upon him from the back of a midnight black horse. "I couldn't really call myself a noble. I-I'm an orphan." "Oh, I see. I'm on my own, too. But let me ask this; if you have no parents, and I can tell you're not quite of age, where did you get a whole gold coin from? It wasn't a fake, was it?" "No!" "Did you steal it, then? Be honest, now." Toma's face was turning red, but he tried to keep his temper in check as best he could. "I would never!" "Then where'd you get it?" the man asked him, but Toma could tell he still think he stole the gold. " I work in the palace, if it's any of your business, sir." "Actually, it is. I was just named Captain of the High Prince's Royal Guard." "This is the first I'm hearing of it!" Toma blurted, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. "What was that, lad?" said the man, kindly, with a smile Toma didn't know if he should trust, just yet. "I'm an attendant in his chamber. He gave me a gold piece because I asked him to. Niether of us have parents, so he understands how hard living is for me." "I see. Well, I'm sure you're being truthful, but I'll ask His Highness myself this evening when I take him my report." "Alright, then." Only slightly irritated, the prince turned and started down the street again. "Wait. What's your name?" _"Won't he just leave me alone?"_ Toma fumed, but put on a smile, anyway. "It's Maoto." "Maoto is your first name? It fits you. Your frame, I meant." "And who wants to know my first name?" Toma asked, continuing to walk. "Let's just say a charming stranger." "So I must tell you my name, yet you feel no reason to tell me yours, even when it was you who did the asking first?" Toma asked, too irked to ignore the new captain's minor slips. He walked along faster. "I'm not sure I should associate myself with someone who has little respect for social protocol." "Hmm, then maybe you shouldn't associate yourself with me," the captain said, laughter in his voice. "So you admit it, yourself," Toma said, blinking. "Or are you only mocking me?" "I have no intention of mocking you, Maoto. And yes, I admit I have no respect for social protocols. I think they're stupid, and only give snotty noble brats the right to look down their noses at the lower class people." "His Highness has never looked down his nose at anyone! Ever!" said Toma, defensively. "Oh, trust me, I would never say that about the prince. I've never had the honor to meet him, but I think he is an intelligent, generous young man. And very magnificent in the physical appeal department, if the rumors are true." Toma's cheeks flamed, but he hid it by turning a corner on the street. The man followed him on his horse. "Don't you have to be getting back to the castle before sundown, Maoto?" he asked. "I suppose I am needed. But not until I go buy another apple. I promised." "Very well." Toma turned to go back to the corner where the girl stood, when the captain reached down his arm, grabbed the boy around the waist, and hoisted him up. "Aahhh! What in the hell are you doing?" The man only settled Toma in front of him on the horse's saddle, one arm firmly wrapped around his middle. "Let GO of me!" Toma snapped, wiggling. "I'm just taking you back to the girl. This way it'll be quicker. And I'd like to add that you're damn cute when you wiggle your behind like that. Come closer, I don't want you to slide off." "But I--" The captain smiled when the other boy didn't see, and slid the smaller rider's hips backwards until his groin slid against Toma's ass. _"He's soft, and he smells good. I'm going to like this castle job."_ "Th-That's not appropriate, sir! Don't hold me like that!" cried out Toma. "Like what? I only want to keep you in the saddle so you don't get hurt, Maoto." "You know what you're doing, now stop it!" "I have no idea what you're talking about, Maoto. Is the sun getting to you?" Grinning, the captain rolled his hips against Toma. "Nnn! Nn! Nn!" "What's wrong, Maoto? Are you having motion sickness from the ride?" _"Why is he doing this? It's like he wants to...He wouldn't want to...! No!"_ After the man asked if he was feeling ill, he started to rub his stomach in slow circles. _"This is too much! My skin feels hot...Let me off of here!"_ thought Toma, struggling more than he had earlier. "Take your hands off of me!" The gentle movements of the man's hips became stronger, and the thrusting was faster than before. "You feel delicious, Maoto. Relax, and you'll be in even more ecstasy." "No! Please, I don't want this! Put me down!" "What's happening here?" Toma quickly turned his head, frightened and still trying to escape the larger man's arms. "He-He won't let me down, sir," whispered the disguised prince, trembling. "Tenson, that's not acceptable. Your actions are bordering on rape. How many times must I explain to you how dangerous it is to openly molest male teenagers? You'll have your hands cut off as punishment by the end of the week if you don't curb your carnal urges. Please put the boy down, or I will have to make you." If Toma had thought the captain's voice was kind, he was caught off guard by this new man. He reached his arms up towards him, and the prince eagerly reached out to him in kind. "Here you go, young one." "Thank you." "You're not hurt, I hope." "Oh, n-no. Just shook up. I've never been...touched like that." "It does feel rather good," said Tenson's comrade. "If both are willing to participate. My name is Raven Fendrier. And who might you be, might I ask?" "M-Maoto," Toma whispered, shyly. _"He has better manners than Tenson. But I don't know if I should trust Raven. I can't afford to make the same mistake I made with Tenson. I could end up raped or worse,"_ the boy thought. "I work at the castle, as a servant to His Highness," he added. "Oh, that's very good. I work there, too. Tenson is my mentor. I want to serve in the prince's Royal Guard as soon as possible." Toma smiled brightly. "I could put in a good word for you, if you'd like." "Oh, could you, Maoto?" Raven exclaimed, taking hold of Toma's delicate hand. "I'd be indebted to you, sweet lad!" "Then I'll mention your name fondly to His Highness." Toma saw that the young man was still clasping his hand, and blushed. Tenson snorted and turned his horse down another street. "Thank you so much for saving me from him," Toma whispered, once he had gone. "It is my duty, right? To save pretty boy damsels from insolent captains?" "It seems that way, but I'm no damsel." Raven smiled, nodding. "You're right. You're only a little more delicate than most boys your age, but you have vigor and can take care of yourself." "Thank you, Mr. Fendrier. After we've talked a bit and become more friendly to each other, I hope I can be so bold as to call you Raven." "I hope you'll quickly become so bold. Maoto." "Nn!" The man laughed softly. "I'm just joking. I wasn't going to kiss you. There'll be enough of that once we return to work." "Ehh?!" "Another joke, lad. Nothing more or less. I hope you don't think me crude. Maybe Tenson is rubbing off on me." "I so hope not. I don't want to have to kick you where no one should." "Ouch! Point taken. Shall we go home? Prince Toma must be waiting for you, being his first attendant after all. Your state of dress gave me the impression you are higher in rank than the other servants in the tower. True?" "He's been kind to me since I lost my parents. I'm glad we have such a kind and gentle prince." "You sound a little sad, Maoto." "Well, sometimes he comes off to me as being too kind, too diligent. He needs to grow harder skin before a storm arises and blows the plant out of the ground, so to speak." "I'll meet with him, and see if your fear is true. And then we'll continue this conversation." "Sounds nice." Toma wanted to know what Raven thought of the real him. Thank goodness his hood disguised the color of his hair, so he seemed a redhead to most onlookers. He'd put in contacts so he'd be less recognisable. It was a very necessary precaution. Being the gentleman he appeared to be, Raven offered Toma his arm as they walked. "May I escort you home, tough little damsel?" "Yes, thank you, Sir Fendrier." "You are so cute when you flush." Oh, no. Another cute comment. "And you're cute when you smile," he countered, praying that kind of banter would end soon. To his surprise, Raven's face pinkened to a soft rouge as he walked, turning his face to the side so Toma wouldn't see. Speaking of red..."Oh, no!" he cried, a sad tone in his voice. "What's wrong, Maoto?" Raven said, softly and in that kind voice. "I promised a little girl selling apples that I'd buy a second one from her before I went home, and it's nearly curfew!" "Does she wear a red cape, curly black hair?" "Yes!" "Oh, she's most darling, that little thing. Don't worry, I can see her. Come on." He took Toma's hand and they both rushed through the day's milling shoppers, and in a moment and a half, they were in front of the pint-sized vendor. "Elenora! How are you?" said Raven, softly stroking her curls. She blushed and hid behind her fruit basket. "You've made out well, today. Only two left." "I promised to save one for Maoto," she said, proudly. "I kept my promise, Maoto! I saved you the prettiest, crunchiest one!" "My favorite. Thank you, Elenora," said Toma, reaching down and hugging her. Her face blushed redder than her inventory and she kissed him on the cheek. _"I wish I could take her home with me so she wouldn't have to do this every day,"_ he thought. _"She's bound to get kidnapped or hurt out here, alone."_ Raven took the girl's little hand and put a gold piece and a fifty silver piece into her palm. "Please buy yourself a staff with this," whispered the older man. "I worry for you, Ella." "I will, Raven. Promise." "And you're so good at keeping promises, I bet you'll get the best one at the trader's." "Uh-huh! I'll go get one, now!" "A staff? Is she a mage trainee?" "I teach her, when I'm not working. She's so good at healing and shell-related spells. If she falls, she doesn't get a scratch or a scrape. It's amazing, and she's only seven." "Seven?! She's a prodigy!" exclaimed Toma. "She likes hand magic, but this is safer, in case she comes across a magic-resistant." "Uh-huh. Raven, I want her to come to the castle with us. I'll get insomnia worrying if she's hurt o-or..." "Shhh..." Raven put his arms carefully around Toma, stroking his hair as he sniffled. "We'll ask if she wants to come, little by little every day. And then she'll want to live there longer. She'll be safe." "Thank you. Look, there she is. What an incredible staff!" "I like the choice in color. Red to match her cloak, and with a green emerald to match her mother's eyes." "You knew her mother?" "Not personally. Elenora told me about her whenever we were studying magic. It makes me want to cry when she talks about her. She'd always sound so much like my..." "Y-You lost yours too, Raven?" Toma breathed, tears sliding down his cheeks. _"Why does this keep happening?"_ he wanted to scream. _"Children shouldn't have to live through the pain of having no family! It's not fair, Lord! It's not!"_ Raven only slightly tightened his hold on Toma's waist, eyes closing. After a long moment of weeping, he responded with a nod. Toma held him back just as tight, running his hands through the midnight waves that barely touched the nape of his neck. He liked Raven's hair a lot. Wavy, with curls in just the right places. He was going to make certain Raven was in the Royal Guard, maybe even one of the select four that guarded his throne chamber...No! Musn't think of that while he's standing here crying! Wait, Toma was crying, too. "I-I'm sorry," he choked. "Nnnh..." was all Raven seemed able to get out. Elenora returned with the magic staff, and waved it subtley over the two of them. "No more tears. Please." Their eyes were suddenly made dry, and they straightened, with similar, sad smiles. "Thank you, Elenora. I was weak." Toma shook his head. "Never." Elenora shook her head in agreement with the prince. "Maoto should be getting home now, Raven," she said, smiling. "Curfew bell is in a few minutes." "Ah, right. Come on, Maoto. Let's get home. Come by the castle tomorrow, Elenora!" "Yay!" she squeaked, hopping up and down. Maoto let Raven lead him to a deep golden horse, tied to a tree with a lock to keep him from getting stolen. "Here, Maoto..." "Heh?" The other man lifted Toma up and settled him on the saddle, before taking the reins. "Comfortable?" "Uh-huh," said Toma, feeling shy. _"I'm so glad he didn't make Tenson's mistake. Now I know for certain that I can trust him."_ He smiled at the thought as Raven led the horse up the street to the castle gates.


End file.
